Slaughter
by KitKatsAndVodka32
Summary: Italy has enough money to rent out a mansion for him and his allies to have a party celebrating the anniversary for the end of World War Two. So he does. One thing the trio was unaware of was that spirits lingered and they took the form of demons that have the power to change into opposite forms of themselves. Italy is possessed and orders his allies to be killed. Germany is alone.
1. chapter 1

Feliciano had it all setup. His brother even came in the other day and helped him out with the decorations.

"Lovi, Thanks for the help!" Feliciano called and gave a smile. He was currently setting up the party favors and the table while Lovino was stringing up the party decorations despite how this mansion creeped him out to the core, especially when he was all alone in a room. When he was in the bathroom, he had looked in the mirror and saw his reflection. Normal and as handsome as usual but a chill was in the air and it was creeping up his spine, causing hairs on his neck to stand upright.

"Stop being such a big baby jerk," he mumbled. Turning on the faucet, he looked down and began to collect water in his hands. Bringing the water to his face, he could sense something shift. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. Suddenly, there was something in the mirror that wasn't there before. A black military cap lay on the table behind him. He turned around and sure enough it was right there before him.

"What the hell?" He mumbled and picked up the strange article of clothing. It almost reminded him of his brother's military hat during world war two but he remembered he burned it long ago because every time they looked at it there were flashbacks to that terrible time.

As he went to put it down, a hand clasped him on the shoulder and Lovino spun around wildly. An Italian man who very much resembled his brother had a grip on Lovino. There was a murderous glint in his eyes and blood staining his brown military jacket.

"L-let me go!" Lovino screeched and swung at the man. His arm was caught and his eyes bulged wide open as he stared at the man and the hand that had a fierce death grip on him. Feliciano suddenly burst in.

"Lovino?! What happened?" Felicano saw Lovino with his eyes still wild and his arms up in defense.

"I-I... Attacked!" He hollered and cowered. Feliciano walked over and gave him a gentle hug, trying to relax his brother as much as possible.

"Shh... Fratello, your okay, whoever it is, is gone now," Feliciano whispered to his brother. Lovino shook out of pure fear and terror. Feliciano was unsure of what happened but he didn't want to worry Lovino so he decided it would be best to go home and come back later tonight with his allies. Gilbert, Kiku, and Ludwig had all confirmed that they would be willing to come and were actually excited about this reunion party.

As much as the flashbacks to the war hurt them, they always celebrated the anniversary of the war's end. It was a tradition for the axis powers that's been held for many years to throw a party somewhere and remember the fallen, remember the end, and bid all their hatred for anyone goodbye. Every year the person who held the party switched and this year it was the Italy brothers turn. Ludwig was always happy to go to this party since he got to see his brother again. Ivan kept his brother once the war ended and refused to let him go unless it was a special occasion. As such, Ludwig and Ivan weren't great friends after the war and tended to argue often.

Presently, Ludwig had entered the basement of the world conference hall in Italy. He was waiting for Ivan to show up and unlock the door to let his brother out.

"Where is that creepy idiot...?" he tapped his foot impatiently and looked around, finally spotting the glowing violet eyes of the Russian.

"Ah, privet Ludwig," Ivan called and walked over, taking his sweet time just to irritate the German.

"I'm on a schedule Vanya, please keep let me get mein Bruder for today and head out," he said. "That is all."

"Da, da, of course." Ivan giggled and found the key and started unlocking the large red oak doors.

Ludwig gently peeked the door open and saw his brother, Gilbert curled up in a corner of the room, he couldn't tell if he saw tears streaming down his face but he thought none of it.

"Gil?" Ludwig called softly to the albino. Gilbert squinted into the darkness and a grin lit up his features as he recognized Ludwig.

"Bruder!" his aggressive voice called when he saw the blonde standing at the door. They interlocked in a tight hug, Ivan still watching and looking a bit ill at the display of affection. He honestly hated it since everytime people displayed any affection because he had such negative experiences with love and romance.

They released the hug, still smiling at each other. Gilbert ruffled Ludwig's neat hair and it caused a small curl to stick out.

"I forgot about that Lud, sorry," he cackled and punched Ludwig in the shoulder lovingly. Ludwig was too busy trying to smooth back the "demon curl" and trying to hide it.

"Let's get to that party then, shall we?" Ludwig asked, a little bit flustered.

"Ja! The awesome me want's to see his allies again!" the German boasted.

"Goodbye you two, bring him back tonight," Ivan made sure to put emphasis on the last word to both scare and to make sure that Gilbert was back by tonight. Ludwig rolled his eyes and nodded to make the Russian happy before heading out.

Kiku was looking through his closet to find his most honorable clothing.

"Ah! This won't do..." he mumbled and looked through his many Kimono's. He glanced at his little dog and sighed.

"Pocchi... What do you suggest I do?" he asked and gave a hopeless sigh. The little dog made a small yipping noise and pranced off, coming back with a modest yet elegant suit.

"Thank you, Pocchi! You're a real lifesaver," he hugged his dog gently and began to dress. Kiku loved the outfit his dog picked and he praised the animal for being so helpful.

"Tonight will be splendid with my white rice and Soba!" he exclaimed and raced out the door with said items in hand.

Feliciano waited patiently at the door for his friends to arrive. His excitement made every minute tick by slower and slower as he watched the clock and checked the time. It was lonely since his brother wasn't here with him to chat with. Normally, though, they got their curls stuck and it was a mess that led to them calling his big brother Antonio to help them out. Not this time, though, since Lovino refused to come back after what had happened earlier. The doorbell rang twice and Feliciano jumped up to answer the door.

"Ciao! Welcome back everyone!" he greeted and gave the three a bone-crushing hug.

"I-Italia... Please let me go," Ludwig mumbled.

"Oh come on Luddy, Forget formalities!" Gilbert could be heard snickering in the background and saying something about the adorableness of Ludwig's nickname or something of the sort.

"Konnichiwa Feli-kun," Kiku mumbled and coughed as he stepped inside and took his shoes off. The others followed suit and went into the beautiful yet slightly eerie manor. Gilbert let out a low whistle

"How did you rent out a whole mansion...?" he asked.

"My people let me of course!" he squeaked. The albino squinted as he looked around the beautiful estate. A chandelier loomed overhead and the tile floors below. Porcelain dinnerware decorated the tables and cloth tables and chairs were placed there. A tea cabinet stood next to it. The place just radiated elegance, and creepy. Both were still exceptional in the minds of the four men.

"I already have dinner prepared and I'll show you to your rooms," the Italian chirped as he walked into the kitchen.

"Just have a seat and dinner will be served soon." With that, he walked into the kitchen. The trio sat down contently. They had all spent at least an hour or more driving to this mansion and Kiku a little more because of how he got mixed up and ended up at the wrong hotel in Italy the night before he arrived.

A screech was heard from the kitchen.

"What was that?"

"It was Feliciano..." Ludwig said. He knew the Italians screams better than anyone else as he had heard him crying for help in almost every mission they had back in the war.

"I'll go check, probably just something ridiculous," Ludwig mumbled and stood up, excusing himself from the table and went into the kitchen.

"G-ghost! It looked like me!" The Italian screamed as Ludwig had gotten into the kitchen.

"Don't be stupid Italia! Ghost don't exist." The Italian quivered in fear and hid behind his hands.

"I'll help you serve dinner, okay?" Feliciano nodded. A couple minutes later, the group was laughing and partying like nothing happened until the late evening when everyone was drunk off of each other's happiness and worn from their long day. Felicano had shown everyone to their rooms and they were beginning to get ready for bed. Ludwig and Gilbert were sharing a room for the night and Gilbert had just taken a shower and was in the bathroom, the same one Lovino was in a long while ago, brushing his teeth.

Gilbert looked down to spit out some toothpaste. He swore he saw his reflection change. It clearly wasn't him. The hair was in a long ponytail and just... not him.

In a room not far away, Feliciano slept soundly. He didn't realize something was watching him. An unmistakable evil demon that wouldn't go away. Its' black boots clicked onto the floor as it approached him slowly and loomed over his bed, it's hot breath could be felt on the small Italians neck, causing him to shiver. He thought nothing of what was going on but the next thing he knew, all control of his body was gone. He felt numb.

"Feliciano? Can you come here a second?" The door opened and a familiar blonde German peeked his head in. Feliciano's eyes were scarlet a moment but they switched back to their honey brown color. It was weird to see Feliciano's eyes open but Ludwig paid it no mind.

"I need to find some spare blankets, Gilbert forgot his." Feliciano smiled softly. Of course, everything he did was directed by the demon.

"Come with me, I'll show you." The smirk beneath was widening and he directed the German to the basement. Feliciano grabbed a few... torture like supplies. Rope, a knife, a whip, anything else he couldn't think of or it wasn't there. The basement smelled of rust and it appalled Ludwig to no end.

"Luddy~" Feliciano called before kicking him into a nearby chair and straddled him down, tying him to the chair.

"F-feli, what the hell?!" He growled.

"I'll be right back," Feliciano said and winked. He disappeared upstairs and came back changed into a brown military uniform with a black cap and his eyes a deeper scarlet than fresh blood.

"You... You're not Italy," he said, taken aback by the appearance of the demon.

"You're right, in fact, my name is Luciano," the demon smirked darkly and glared sharper than the knife he was holding.

"Now, time for my fun," Luciano hissed and stepped towards Ludwig. The first thing he did was land a kick to Ludwig's face. He grunted in pain and could taste blood already. The sting of pain left behind hurt worse.

"D-dammit!" he choked out but was quickly silenced by a knife stab to the shoulder. Ludwig almost screamed but didn't want to satisfy the demon attacking him currently so he clenched his teeth to hold it back. Luciano dug the knife deeper inside and it made Ludwig hiss out in pain. The wicked smile on the Italians face caused true terror to inch up his spine when he realized how dangerous this situation was.

"N-no Feli, please snap-" he was punched in the stomach.

"He can't hear you, he never will," Luciano cackled and slashed some cuts into Ludwig's neck. Not deep enough to kill him, but deep enough to cause blood to bubble up underneath Ludwig's skin.

"S-stop it!" he screamed and winced as he could feel the knife being dragged down his side and cutting deeper into him. Luciano held no mercy as he wanted to leave Ludwig scarred before death.

"Hold on... I'll be right back." The smirk on Luciano's face was still evident as he pranced up the stairs of the basement and into the main house. Luckily for Ludwig, the demon left his knife and he grabbed it with his feet and used it to cut open the ropes to free himself. He hobbled out of the chair. He didn't realize his ankle had been broken.

The escape would be a close one.

Blood dripped slowly from the wounds he sustained and from his nose as it was probably broken as well. He managed to open the door but what he saw before him almost made him sick to his stomach. Blood was all over the house. Kiku had a sword through his stomach and blood pouring from the wound. A man who resembled Kiku stood over the dead body with a blank, almost dead expression. Gilbert was in way worse shape, though. Multiple stab wounds that bled just as severely as the last had littered his body and his skull was practically bashed in. A man who's long silver hair that was dyed red from the blood stood over him in a blood-soaked white tunic with a knife in his hand and his seemingly robotic arm covered in blood as well. Finally, Luciano. He was covered in blood. It was terrifying to see the once happy Italian turn into the monster before him.

"K-kiku... Gilbert..." he choked up a bit of blood. As he limped forward, he began moving faster.

"You fiends!" Ludwig screeched and launched himself forward but was held back by a man who resembled him but had a scar on his cheek.

"Let me go!" He swung a punch at him and burst off, the adrenaline carrying him out of the mansion and into the woods. His wounds bled severely but he didn't care. His only thoughts were to find a hospital and to find a place to report what had happened and hope to anything his friends were still alive when they could get there. They couldn't be dead yet. It was all one big prank and these wounds weren't real, that the corpses of his brother and Japan weren't truly there, only dummies to help scare him more. Those demons were the real Kiku, Gilbert, Feliciano he knew and cherished so much. The ones he'd been with through everything. So why couldn't he turn back? The house was still ahead of him. His injuries were starting to heal on their own anyways so why wasn't he going back to see if they were just laughing at him for being so scared? He wouldn't dare to take a step back in that direction again so he ran away.

About a week or so later, the allies had gotten together once more in their own party.

"Dudes this party is going to be epic!" Alfred yelled from the other side of the mansion. His brother, Matthew, and Arthur were on the other side of the manor trying to string up decorations and set up the food. They all prayed it wasn't Arthur's cooking, or else the party would be ruined because they would probably be too busy throwing it up. Thankfully, it was Yao, Ivan and Matthew supplying the food. Poor Matthew had been feeling sick though ever since he stepped into the mansion so he figured he wouldn't be able to help with dinner.

Matthew had ended up going to the bathroom because of how severe his nausea was from the mansion. He convinced himself It was just the change in weather as he had come here to Italy all the way from Northern Canada.

"I feel so sick..." he groaned out as he had thrown up once more. Standing up weakly and using the sink as a support, he had turned the water on and splashed some into his face. Matthew looked into the mirror and saw something glinting so he turned around and sure enough something was there that he'd never expect. It was a baseball bat with nails drilled haphazardly into it.

"W-who would have this?" he mumbled and turned it in his hands.

"Me," a gruff voice answered for him. Suddenly, his mouth was covered and he was met with the person's chest. A muffled scream left him and he tried thrashing but he was too weak from how sick he felt. He managed to turn around and saw a man who looked uncannily like his brother except the only difference was his piercings and his auburn hair.

The bat Matthew had was not in his hands anymore and when the sickening crack of something striking and crushing a skull echoed into the room, it was evident that Matthew had been hit. Within moments, Matthew let out a blood-curdling scream and fell to the floor. Black clouded his vision, and the last thing he heard was Arthur slam the door open and see Matthew knocked out on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

(Usual warning about blood and also a bit of romance between Canada and a side character I made up... Also, obvious 2pGerita and a brief reference to Matthew possibly attempting suicide through sleeping pills so it could be triggering.)

An auburn haired Italian man walked through the halls of his mansion as he inspected it with a sharp glare. The strong smell of blood filled his nose as he got farther down and it made him smile with glee as he had knew exactly what had happened. The Italian walked past one corpse with short black hair and a white suit stained with blood.

"Violets become red, roses turn blue, Japan got a spear stuck through," he chanted. The Japanese man didn't respond to the daunting chant because he was simply dead. His eyes half lidded and arms stretched out as if still crawling to get away from his murderer. The most prominent detail was the katanasticking all the way through his stomach. The man was still bleeding slowly but he just lost too much blood from it.

Next, the Italian kept walking and spotted the corpse of a white hairedmale in a purple military suit. He was pretty attractive in the Italians eyes so a smile lit up his face as he looked at the beaten up German.

"Roses become redder, violets turn red, I see a German brother, and he's dead," the Italian chanted once more. He remembered seeing the blonde brother weeping as his eyes had seen the corpse for the first time. Beaten to death and bloody. To think it was a demon who got ahold of poor Gilbert and killed him was uncanny to Ludwig.

The Italian finally stopped in front of a door and his smile was brightest here. It was a large, bolted reinforced steel door. Why this door existed, simply took a small tune to figure out.

"London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London bridge is falling down, my fair lady," he bowed at the door and with a loud click to signify his success, the door unlocked and opened for him. He made a move to go in when he could sense someone behind him.

"What is it "Clutz?"He snapped, shoving a small knife against his throat. The scarred face of the German remained blank as he stared at the Italian man. The knife moved further and caused blood to well up above his skin

"Luciano, I want to help you out since I didn't get a chance to do anything," Lutz mumbled. His stony gaze continued at the Italian. A glare formed on Luciano's own face and it was a staredown for a good minute. Finally, Lutz gave up with an audible sigh.

"Fine, but don't expect me to let you have all the fun," he growled. Only a slight smirk showed up on his face but it disappeared as soon as it showed up. Luciano led the German down into the bunker style area and paused at the bottom of the steps. The smell of blood was still pretty strong in here but one factor that was the same outside of the bunker was different here. A small Italian man sits tied to a chair, his head tilted down and his eyes were closed. If anyone knew any better, he was dead, but he wasn't because a small rising and falling of his chest could be seen. Blood stained his light royal blue uniform and face.

"Wake up, Feli," Luciano whispered to the smaller Italian. Feliciano slowly woke up and looked at the man in front of him. He tried to scream but his voice was already too horse for that. Instead, he choked out,

"W-where is Germany?" His empty brown eyes staring at Luciano's intense brown ones.

"Gone, abandoned you guys," he simply said, twirling the knife in his hands as he looked at Feliciano. The Italian couldn't believe his ears so he ignored the statement and gave a creepy smile.

"He'll come back for us." Feliciano coughed out some blood.

"And he'll bring all the countries to take you guys down," he said and coughed out some more blood, landing it on Luciano's foot. This angered him and swiftly, he kicked Feli in the stomach.

"Show some respect to your murderer," he sneered as he said this. The only response the smaller man had was a slight laughter that grew and grew until it was a loud cackle. Luciano rolled his eyes and turned on his heel.

"Goodnight, Feliciano," he said as he walked up the stairs, with Lutz in tow, the door shutting and leaving Feliciano in darkness.

Matthew woke up with a start in the hospital bed. His skin was sticky from sweat and his head throbbed in pain. He could feel bandages covering his head and touched them gingerly only to shrink back from thepain he had. A doctor and a nurse ran inside to check on Matthew because of how quickly they had seen the monitor change from a slow heart rate too fast in only seconds.

"Mr. Williams, are you alright?" the doctor asked. Matthew nodded in confusion. He didn't know why he was here and how he had even gotten here in the first place. What could've happened to him since his house and here that caused such a bad headache and a trip to the hospital?

"Do you remember what happened to get you like this?" the nurse piped out. She looked nice enough, so he tried to help her out with an answer but drew only blanks.

"N-no..." he stuttered out. Surveying the room, he saw the bright fluorescent lights above, the whitewashed walls all around, and the curtains covering him and probably another patient behind.

"Well, you seemed to have serious head trauma from a blunt object, from the shape it might've been a baseball bat," the nurse answered for him. Matthew's heart quickened even more if it could, he was probably on the verge of a heart attack from all of this, between the dream and what he was learning.He felt sickly as memories of his short time at the mansion flooded back. An auburn haired man with snake bite piercings came to mind and he made a surprised squeaked the image.

"Shh... It's okay Matthew, your memories may randomly come back, you were conscious when you arrived here so you might remember things up until we used the anesthesia on you," she explained calmly with a smile. Matthew breathed out calmly and just let her words soothe him. She was actually patient and kind so he didn't mind.

"What's your name...?" he decided to ask.

"Just call me Olive," she said, her long black hair tickled his cheek as she reached over him and took something from off the shelf on the other side of her bed. Matthew blushed lightly as she became uncomfortably close to him. He saw her grab a book from the shelf and look at him, her olive green eyes stared into his while his violet ones stared back before she quirked an eyebrow and he cracked a small smile.

"You were talking about this book in your sleep so I found it and thought you might want to read it." Olive handed the book to him and walked out of the room, humming. Matthew wanted to say something, anything to keep her from leaving but he couldn't think and slumped back into his bed with an exaggerated sigh. He then wondered as to what happened to his papa, his brother, Yao, and Ivan. They were all there when it happened but he didn't see anyone come with him. His memory was slowly retaining itself as the nurse said but he wasn't sure what was missing and was actually there still. He remembered the ride here and how he faded in and out of consciousness on the way to the hospital.

"Mattie, you've got a visitor."

"Alfred?" Matthew questioned.

"Nope, guess again," the man said and he came into view. It was the man who knocked him out. Matthew sunk lower into the bed as the auburn haired male came closer to him.

"S-stay away... Please don't hurt me!" his quiet voice only carried so far as the man kept coming closer and closer until he seated ominously at the edge of his bed.

"Now, why would you want your buddy, Allen to stay away from you?" he questioned. Matthew shivered at the low tone of voice. A light shattered and sent sparks everywhere, catching the sheets on fire.

"H-help!" Matthew practically screamed. He was terrified as the heat licked up the sheets and onto his body. He tried escaping it but he couldn't and the fire continued to burn him. It felt too real but when he woke up and saw Arthur at his bedside checking his temperature, his eyes fluttered open.

"Matthew! Good god you're finally awake, can you still cook, are you okay?" The questions all flew at Matthew and he held his head in pain. Waking up in a dream and then waking up in real life was not fun and it hurt his head. Seeing he was still at the mansion he sat up and held his head, it was throbbing.

"What happened...?" he simply asked.

"We found you passed out in the bathroom with a bottle of sleeping pills... It didn't seem you had taken any since the bottle was closed but we weren't sure why you passed out," Arthur explained. A blonde head with a curious cowlick peaked into the room.

"Matt...? Are you alright," Alfred asked. Great, his own brother was going to talk to him like a toddler again because he had supposedly tried committing suicide. Matthew didn't believe a word of it, so what he was invisible and no one noticed when he was around unless it was a dire situation and so what he got the bulk of his brother's mistakes blamed on him? It didn't matter he supposed.

"Are you so sure about that?" A curious voice commented. It sounded like the man from his nightmare and he frowned.

"Get out of my head!" Matthew whisper yelled at himself. He was terrified and hoped to God that he would just shut up.

"Matthew, please relax!" he pushed the flailing boy down and tried to restrain him the best he could. Matthew continued flailing around but he couldn't escape the grasp of the Englishman. It felt as if he was losing control of himself and he could feel the urge to kill the two other countries holding him down.

"Let me go!" his voice didn't even sound as if it belonged to him, inhumane almost. Like it belonged to a demon or some other evil force of nature. The cold voice was deadly and cruel sounding on Arthur's ears, unlike Matthew's usual soft voice. It caused Arthur and Alfred to let go within a few seconds of hearing him and stumble back.

"Wise choice," Matthew growled and sat up out of bed. His violet eyes became a crimson red and the shy smile twisted into one of malice.

Years of resent and anger had built up enough to the point where Allen was able to pin Arthur down and grabbed a pair of scissors from the nearby desk, aiming them at the Brits throat. Arthur flinched away from the possessed Canadian and tried rolling away but he was firmly pinned to the bed. Alfred had long since fled and tried to hide inside the mansion in hopes of Matthew not finding him.

"He can't hurt me... Matthew won't hurt me," Alfred whispered to himself as he curled into a ball and cried quietly to himself. His breathing quick from the running and the sobs that wracked his body as he imagined Arthurs body most likely being mutilated by the demonic nation. Alfred was correct to assume this as he heard a bloodcurdling scream echo into the manner causing him to flinch and curl on himself up more.

"I'm fine, Iggy's fine, it's just a dream and Matthew will be just fine," Alfred whispered to himself as his sniffling slowed only a bit.

A cupcake lay on the table that wasn't there before and Alfred, being the foodie he was, approached the dessert with interest, completely forgetting the fact that he was hiding from his possessed brother. Approaching the small pink cupcake with hesitance and observing it with interest. He gave in and picked it up, peeling off the wrapper and taking a bite from it.

"Ew! What is this?" he exclaimed and spat out the treat. A blood-like substance was spat out. As Alfred observed what he'd spat out, he saw chunks of red and immediately vomited seeing the pieces of intestines and other various organs inside of the cupcake.

"Did you like my cupcake, love?" A feathery British-accented male came into the room with a wide grin on his face. Alfred coughed violently, sputtering foam from his mouth and slouching over, holding his stomach.

"W-what did you do to me?!" Alfred demanded, coughing more, spewing out blood now.

"Well, that cupcake was filled with organs and poison silly." The pink haired male said, his grin becoming insanely wide. The pearly white teeth glistened even in the little lighting. Alfred retched, trying to hurl up whatever he swallowed but it was too late, the poison had reached his system and his eyes were slipping shut. Slowly but surely he would die within a few hours as the poison spread throughout his body.

"Goodnight, love," the grin widened and the Pinkett cackled loudly, echoing through the halls of the pristine manor. The lights blacked out and Oliver turned on hisheel, leaving the wheat blonde haired nation to die a slow and painful death as he cackled through the halls of the mansion. Currently, Oliver was now trying to find Xiao or Vladimir and watch the death of the Russian or the Chinese man who were both able fighters. It would be hard to take down those two but Oliver was sure they could manage. It also hit Oliver that he'd have to find the Frenchmen in case he wasn't killed yet and hoped the fun could be saved for him. Skipping down the long corridor and taking a left, he saw the blonde Frenchmen impaled on a spear that was stuck to the wall, but soft rising and falling of the chest could be seen if careful eyes were watching. Oliver of course, wasn't observant enough to see this and walked past the room with distaste and disinterest. Whistling as he walked over to the kitchen, he peered in and saw Yao with a wok and Xiao holding a knife.

"Aiya! Who the f-k are you?!" the Asian man snarled. It was new hearing the small man swear but it wasn't necessarily out of place considering the situation at hand. Xiao was feeling impatient and lunged at the man clad in red. Soon, his clothes became covered in his own blood as Xiao had stabbed him directly in the chest. Yao crumbled to the floor and clutched his chest, blood seeping onto his hand.

"A-aiya..." he mumbled before coughing up blood. The knife was removed and the blood flowed even more freely. Yao kept a hold on his chest to try and keep the blood from flowing any faster out of his body.

"Yao!" Ivan rushed into the kitchen, his scarf billowed behind him as he barreled the other Asian out of the way and held the dying man in his arms. Tears sprung up from his eyes as he looked at Yao's weak and petite form. The color was draining fast from his face as the life was literally being sapped away and he seemed thinner and weaker than ever.

"Yao, can you still hear me? You're going to li-." A gunshot rang throughout the room and Ivan crumpled on top of Yao's dying body. An instantaneous death. All in one night, three countries died and one went insane, exactly as the axis powers had disappeared. Francis was still stuck on the spear in the room and Matthew had been murdered directly after everyone else had died by Allen. Speaking in technical terms, it was four people who had died and only Francis was left alive, but only by the mere fraction of his life as he had lost so much blood.

"Lutz, they did such a good job didn't they?" Luciano inspected the corpses of the nations as he walked through the halls of the mansion once more. Lutz simply nodded in agreement and sighed at the lack of fun he'd had as much as he desired it. He wouldn't ask the demon for anything more than what he was required to do and it was to dispose of the corpses.

"So, they did leave one person alive and I figured it was a good idea to tie him up for the night and we could have an extra plaything," Luciano said, his red eyes sparked up brighter as he stated this. Lutz simply shrugged, his bitter stonewall expression holding up as Luciano smiled brightly. Luciano's expression dropped slightly as he walked down the hall.

"You're so damn serious," he exclaimed and they stopped in the hallway. It was only within a few moments that Luciano pulled Lutz down to his level by his collar with a devilish smirk. He kissed him roughly and bit his lip before pulling away, still, the stonewall gaze remained on the Germans face. On the inside, Lutz's heart was pounding and his head was hurting as he had suddenly focused on every detail of the Italian, every move he made, every small thing the Italian did was what Lutz was locked on because of how out of the blue the kiss was. With that, the Italian was skipping away down the hall and into a room while the German stayed dumbfounded with the kiss.

Finally, Lutz had recovered and he went downstairs to the steel door where Francis and Feliciano were tied to the chairs.

"No escape," Lutz mumbled as the small auburn haired male looked up with pleading eyes. A few muffled sounds came from the boy and tears fell from his eyes. Lutz untied the gag he used to silence the nation and stepped back as a gasp and shudder erupted from the boy.

"P-please let me and big brother France go! W-we want to see our friends and family again..." the Italian whimpered and looked over to the unconcious Frenchman.

"There is no escape," Lutz simply replied with a glare. He slapped the Italian before walking away and opening the door.

"Hope you enjoy your eternal stay." With that said, Lutz walked out and shut the door, shrouding the room in darkness once more.

The sound of boots clicking down the hall could be heard and a smile was on Luciano's face as he walked.

"So beutiful! All the other nations are panicking now that they have realized some of the countries have been wiped off the planet!" Luciano squealed as he spun in his chair but a sudden mood swing hit as he saw Lutz standing in the doorway, a grim and dark composure etched itself onto his face.

"I took care of the prisoners," Lutz said.

"Good," Luciano replied, going back to whatever he was doing. He stared intensely at the pen in his hand as he tried not to focus on the man behind him. The people who would be missed were finally just let go by the world, resorted to just empty land masses were England, America, Canada, Japan, China, and Russia. No one was happy about these deaths and some close family members went insane and had to be placed under suicide watch for fear of the insanity and depression getting to them. In the long run, these countries were reborn and grew up, although different personalities from before as they were raised by different people after this. But people always wondered where France and Italy could have gone to. They had been labeled as missing and even now, poor Spain and many other relatives of the two are left to ponder where the two could have gone. The baffling truth made Ludwig's skin crawl whenever he thought about it but he would never recall the events of the night in that mansion to anyone else for fear of getting other people killed and so, the mansion stayed deep in that forest, where no onlooker could find it and go into it and no country ever used it for a party or an event again due to the circulated rumors of that being the passing places of the previous allies and axis powers.

((This is supposed to be a two shot but i may continue in another book. It might sound strange to do it this way but that might be what I'm going to do just because it'll be from Germany's pov again and some time will have passed for the next part.))


End file.
